the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrestling Era (MRosa718)
Background Hello ladies and gents!! It's about that time for WWE Universe mode stories! I've seen some amazing stories on Wrestling Wiki and the 2K forums. A lot of great, original content. Hopefully this story will be half as good as some of those. Now, the first post will not be a regular formatted post. Normally, the posts will go from week to week. Raw and Smackdown and NXT will be 5 matches each. 205 Live will be 3 matches. The first post you will see, will set up the mode. Matches will either be simulated, or I will pick the wrestler to control, and whatever happens, happens. I play legend difficulty with all the help and HUDs off. Safe to say, I won't be winning every time like last year because it seems the gameplay is more difficult this year. With all that being said, I hope you all enjoy this story, and if you have any questions, comments or opinions, please let me know! Introduction "State of the WWE" Vince McMahon sits in the middle of a large table Vince McMahon: "Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE Universe. First of all I would like to welcome you to this WWE Network exclusive. The exclusive will be a...."State of the WWE" of sorts. There are some major changes that will be happening tonight. With me, I have my daughter, and the Commissioner of Monday Night Raw, Stephanie McMahon. And I also have my son, the Commissioner of Smackdown Live, Shane McMahon. I brought these two here today on short notice, neither of them have any idea what is going on. Now, without extending this any further, tonight, we are having a complete redraft of the WWE Superstars. Every superstar on Raw, and Smackdown is now a free agent, and we will draft all of them, right here, right now. There are some ground rules I would like to lay down however... Rule 1. If either of you draft a shows Champion, the Superstar that holds the equilivent of that Championship, will be drafted to the other show. For example, AJ Styles is the current United States Champion. If he were to be drafted to Raw, the Intercontinental Champion, Miz, will automatically head to Smackdwon. Rule 2. When it comes to tag teams, the entire team counts as ONE draft pick. Now, here's the catch. If Shane were to draft Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, they would both be on Smackdown. However, if Stephanie wanted to split that team up, and keep just one of the superstars, she could do so. And it doesn't have to be on a seperate brand either. If Stephanie decides to keep the Raw Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, Shane can split that team up and take one of the superstars. Now, this is something that each Commissioner can only do once, so if you choose to do it, choose wisely. Rule 3. Each brand will have the opportunity to draft 3 NXT Superstars onto their show. As of right now, NXT does not have a Commissioner. That is a postion that I will be filling in the coming days. But it remains the same that each brand can draft 3 superstars from NXT. With all that being said, you each have lists of the current roster, and I have decide that ladies will go first in this situation. Stephanie McMahon, you are on the clock in this WWE 2017 Draft!" Both Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon took turns drafting their rosters, the results of which can be viewed below. Rosters To view the rosters for each show, along with the Champions and tag teams, please visit this page, which will be updated after every week if changes are made. Rosters for Raw and Smackdown were completely random, with NXT being kept the same, minus the few "call ups", NXT add ons will be made throghout the year, as well as other call ups, and Superstar Shakeups. Championships Raw Smackdown Live NXT 205 Live News/Events NXT Championship Tournaments Follow this link to see in-depth detail on all the matches in the NXT Championship, and NXT Women's Championship Tournaments. After Bobby Roode and Asuka were called up to the main roster, NXT General Manager William Regal made a tournament to determine who would challenge the two for the NXT, and NXT Women's Championship respectively. The winners of those tournaments can be found below. An in-depth look at the tournamnets can be found using the link above. 2018 Money in the Bank Ladder Match Participants Follow this link to stay up to date on the Money in the Bank Men's and Women's Ladder Match Participants. 2019 North American Championship Ladder Match To introduce the new North Amercian Championship, NXT General Manager William Regal made a match at NXT TakeOver Brooklyn. A 6-man ladder match to determine the first North American Champion. 6 matches were made to determine who would compete in that ladder match. These are the matches and outcomes. 2019 Survivor Series Teams 2019 King of the Ring Tournamnet '''Drew McIntyre '''def. AJ Styles to become the 2019 King of the Ring Roster Moves Roster moves made throughout the year will be posted here, as well as Superstar Shakeup results. 2019 Post-Summerslam Superstar Shakeup Category:Universe Story